<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hogwarts too? by An_absolute_mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121808">Hogwarts too?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_absolute_mess/pseuds/An_absolute_mess'>An_absolute_mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_absolute_mess/pseuds/An_absolute_mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are worst enemies, it's a fact, like how all gryffindors hate slytherins and vice versa. However both of those 'facts' are lies.</p><p>(Featuring sneaking around school, being way too good at subjects you used to be terrible at and nosy friends)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006417">survival is a talent</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller">ShanaStoryteller</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Harry Potter nor do I claim to.<br/>This chapter is really short but I'm hoping to make the others longer. Have fun reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The topic of conversation when Harry Potter was deposited at the Dursleys front door was of his scar, a defining feature that made him recognisable to all who knew of its importance. However he had never found much interest in it, his scar reminded him of the past. It reminded him of how he had to stay with the Dursleys, the fact he would never meet his parents and the horrible flash of green light from his nightmares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No he was more interested in the dragon, placed just above his hip bone, his soulmark, everyone at school assumed he didn’t have one like a quarter of the population, Dudley didn’t have one so why should Harry Potter, the freak, have one. It was his secret. Only he knew about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You see Harry Potter knew he wasn’t normal, too many weird things had happened in his life, like when Petunia shaved his hair off, just for it to grow back as long, if not longer than it was before or when an ugly jumper of Dudley’s shrank as it was being shoved on his head, not to mention the snake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However none of that prepared him for the words that shock his world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your a wizard ‘arry”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that he was quickly whisked away by the giant man, leaving the shocked Dursleys alone on the small island in the middle of nowhere.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>So that’s how he ended up sitting in a small room in the leaky cauldron as the events of the past few days suddenly caught up to him and he felt exhausted. Soon enough he was sound asleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning he woke up to the sounds of a bustling street, Harry looked out the window and watched the colourful cloaks rushing around as people sped to work or into shops. He was interrupted by knocking on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I’m taking you shoppin’” called out Hagrid’s gruff voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his suitcase, Harry hadn’t had much time to pack the night before however he had managed to grab a few sets of clothes. He picked a baggy olive green shirt and a pair of khaki trousers. He carefully pulled off his nightclothes and pulled on the outfit, taking care to not jostle any of his injuries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagrid brought him down to the slightly grimy bar but he couldn’t bring himself to complain, anywhere was better than the Dursley’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The streets of Diagon Alley were more overwhelming at ground level and Harry had to hold on tight to Hagrid’s huge form to make sure he didn’t get pulled into the crowd. The shops were filled with amazing objects, Harry felt himself drawn to a store that proudly displayed the new Nimbus 2000 however he was quickly redirected toward the large white building standing tall in the middle of the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in tha letter ‘arry first years ain’t allowed brooms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the walk was uneventful, well as uneventful as a walk through a street full magical shop. Not to mention the fact that everyone was staring at Harry, Hagrid had explained to him earlier about the ‘Boy who lived’ thing but he didn’t really like it. His parents had made the sacrifice, so why was he being praised for it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got the money and gradually ticked off things from the rather long list of school stuff along with a few extras that Harry needed and soon the only things left were school uniform and a wand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagrid had said he needed to grab something and left Harry alone in front of</span>
  <em>
    <span> Madame Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hesitantly, he stepped into the shop, a bell ringing above him, he was greeted by a smiling woman wearing a mauve robe and directed to stand on a stool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hullo, Hogwarts too?” asked the boy on a stool next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry turned and was greeted by a pair of silver eyes that met with his, as soon as they did he started to feel a warmth on his side, right where his soulmark was. Judging by the way the other boy's eyes widened it seemed he had come to the same conclusion. However, the expression of shock was quickly schooled into something more dignified. They both seemed too shocked to speak and suddenly the blond’s parents turned up to take him to the bookstore but just before he left he turned around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s meet again, the train ride to Hogwarts is meant to be pretty long, Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry absentmindedly nodded. He spent the rest of the day in a haze, thinking about the boy with ivory white hair and eyes of molten silver. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco wasn’t an idiot, he had realised who his soulmate was as soon as he had seen the glasses and messy black hair. Harry Potter’s description was slightly more comprehensive than a boy with a lightning scar. He just had a slight problem, he had been told to befriend him by his father which meant that the dark side had plans for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like previously stated Draco wasn’t an idiot so he was aware that any plans that had been made probably weren’t good for his soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lay back on his bed, nearly drowning in the large silk sheets. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt to look at the mark around his waist, a snake coiled around his waist. It was large, that had pleased his family, a large soulmark is a sign of strong magic. He was happy it was easy to conceal, some people liked to flaunt their soulmarks but Draco considered them rather private. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered why it was a snake, a soulmark was meant to give you a sort of clue about your soulmate. Draco had previously assumed that his soulmate would be Slytherin but it seemed almost laughable, the great Harry Potter, a Slytherin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Draco, dinner is being served soon.” came the voice of a house elf, just outside the door of his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco was slightly startled by the interruption but took a glance and realised that it was in fact time for dinner. At the suggestion of food his stomach grumbled and he tried to remember the last time he had eaten. It was an ice cream in Diagon Alley, he had meant to eat lunch but was too busy packing his trunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly, he buttoned up his shirt and glanced at himself in the mirror, he looked flawless, as always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked down the stairs feeling slightly apprehensive, he had lived surrounded by moving paintings his whole life and usually he wasn’t bothered by them. However, there was one corridor that he hated, it was filled with painting’s of previous Malfoys and eventually he and his father would be on the walls of the passage. That bothered him but he always felt unsettled by the way that the men looked down on him, sneering like he was a disappointment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner was extravagant, a proper send off for the Malfoy heir. All of Draco’s favourites were served and he was stuffed by the end of the four courses. He also received a few gifts, a set of exam grade quills from his father (Basically normal quills with no enchantments) and a wand holster from his mother, it fitted perfectly along the inside of his forearm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the gift giving was over he was sent to bed because of the early start the next day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco stuffed his new quills into his very full trunk and placed the wand holster on his bedside table. As he lay in bed his thoughts drifted to his soulmate and what he was doing, was he asleep, trying to get to sleep?</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry Potter was not sleeping, nor was he trying to. He was in fact wishing that he had more than the night to learn as much as he possibly could about witching society but unfortunately Hagrid had gone to sleep, still feeling sick from the Gringotts cart ride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he sat reading by candlelight, he had started by reading a History of Magic however he had almost fallen asleep due to that so he had moved onto Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Despite it being pretty much a list of creatures it was more engaging than the previous book so he was content with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However he was tired from the day and around halfway through the book he slowly started to drift off.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning he was woken by the innkeeper, Tom, knocking on the door. Hagrid wasn’t going to be able to take him to Kings Cross because he had already headed to Hogwarts but he had organised a taxi for Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry got dressed in some more hand me downs and checked that he had packed his trunk properly and hadn’t missed anything. Tom helped him get his luggage into the taxi and sent him off to the station. When he was in the taxi he pulled the ticket out of his pocket, only just noticing the platform number, 9&amp;¾ . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could even think of where that platform would be the taxi had pulled up outside the station and the driver was getting his stuff out the boot. He had started to panic when he saw a small blue car pull up in the same spot as his taxi was in. A large family of seven got out of the car that should have only fitted four. They then proceeded to pull out similar trunks to the one Harry had but the owl sealed the deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm, Excuse me but do you know where platform nine and three-quarters is?” He asked the mother of the family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh, is it your first time taking the train? don’t worry dear, Ron’s new too.” the youngest boy behind smiled and waved at the mention of his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The family introduced themselves and before Harry could get a word in he was whisked inside the station and showed how to get to the platform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched the twins run at the wall and disappear but as soon as they had done that all eyes turned to him and he realised they expected him to do the same. The woman, Molly Weasly, he now knew seemed to sense his worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry dear, It’ll be fine, if you're scared run, the faster the easier.” She reassured him and gave him a small push towards the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry started to run and hoped that he didn’t smash into the wall. Luckily, he came out the other side to an even busier platform filled with parents and children saying their goodbyes before they got on the train.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The train itself was a sight to behold, a scarlet steam train, shining proud. It had multiple carriages that the students were slowly trickling into. Harry scanned the crowd searching for the flash of blond hair but he couldn’t find it so he decided it would be best to head onto the train and look again there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Harry, want some help with your case?” asked one of the twins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” he replied, pushing his hair out of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re Harry Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he was overwhelmed by comments from all the Weasleys until Molly interrupted them to usher the group of boys onto the train that was ready to depart. They said their goodbyes and bundled on just as the train started to move. Harry was ready to go find his soulmate when he felt a pull on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon mate let’s find a compartment.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry liked Ron, he did, but he was feeling the need to strangle him, the boy hadn’t let him leave the compartment to look for his soulmate. Harry knew Ron would let him go if he told him he was looking for his soulmate but he had a feeling his soulmate didn’t want anyone to know about them.</p><p> </p><p>So he patiently listened to Ron explain things he had never heard of before and shared his stories of the muggle world. He felt warm and at ease with the redhead, it was nice to have someone to talk to and share things with.</p><p> </p><p>They had a quick interruption from a girl with frizzy brown hair, it made Harry a little scared that there were books about him and what had happened but the girl was soon gone along with the quiet boy who was next to her.</p><p> </p><p>However, their compartment was entered again, this time by a boy with white-blonde hair. His expression was different from the one in the robe shop. He looked haughty and a little mean but he sent an apologetic look at Harry, so quick he almost missed it.</p><p> </p><p>“So they’re saying this is Harry Potter’s compartment, that’s you, isn’t it?” he looked at Harry for confirmation, who gave a quick nod in return. “Well I’m Draco Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron snorted, holding back laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“You think my name is funny, there’s no question who you are, second hand robes and bright orange hair, you’re a Weasley.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron turned bright red and Draco turned back to Harry and held out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Potter, you’ll soon find out that there are some wizarding families that are better than others, it seems you have befriended one of the wrong sort. I can make sure you make friends with the right ones.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at Draco, he seemed to want Harry to shake his hand but there was a sort of pleading in his eyes, telling Harry to push him away.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Harry said ,”I think I can tell the right sort for myself, thank you.” and he turned away from Draco, who left with a small smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>He and Ron spent the rest of the trip in relative silence, occasionally commenting on something  outside the window. Soon the girl from before, Hermionie, he remembered told them that they needed to get changed into their Hogwarts robes. After they changed, the train pulled into the station and the first years were herded into boats.</p><p> </p><p>Hogwarts was breathtaking, an immense stone castle that towered over everything around it, almost touching the clouds. It had slightly crooked towers that must have been held up by magic and an orangey glow from inside the castle slipped through the multiple windows.</p><p> </p><p>However the journey was soon over and they were all ushered into the great hall for the sorting ceremony. They were given a quick explanation of how it was going to work before the names were called out. Potter was quite far down the list so Harry took the time to look around the hall, the first thing he noticed was the bright hair of the Weasley twins. They noticed him and sent him a quick wave but started to whisper in each other's ears again. He looked up at the teachers table, there was Hagrid and professor Quirrel as well as a black haired man with a long nose and a short man with a rather tall hat. Despite the other interesting things in the hall Harry stopped at the man in the middle with a very long beard, Dumbledore from the chocolate frog card, he wondered if the man knew what had gone on with the Dursleys.</p><p> </p><p>“Potter, Harry.” The woman who was calling out the names, professor McGonagall, called out and everyone in the hall went silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Gryffindor!”</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Draco expected his soulmate was going to be in Gryffindor but it still hurt as he watched the boy who lived go sit down so far away from him. He had decided on the train that he needed to speak with the other boy and decided that it would be best to send an owl once everyone was settled down and arrange a way to meet up with him. Draco decided that for now he would enjoy seeing Pansy and Blaise again.</p><p> </p><p>After they had finished the meal and had been shown round the dorms, Draco found himself situated on a comfy couch with Pansy’s feet on his lap and Blaise draped across an armchair that was dangerously close to the fire. He had been in Italy over the summer and apparently it was much warmer than a dungeon in a stone castle in Scotland.</p><p> </p><p>“So how long until you decide to ignore the uniform rules Drake?” asked Pansy, with a cheeky smirk on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Draco groaned, no matter how high quality the material was it didn’t make up for the fact that he hated the style of the uniform. Draco had spent a long time perfecting his wardrobe and it was all going down the drain. He missed jeans.</p><p> </p><p>However he was already equipped with the perfect slytherin response,” Pansy, I already know that if I was to measure that skirt it would not fit in the schools dumb uniform rules.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy looked mildly offended as Blaise started to laugh at her expense, Draco smiled as he watched his two closest friends start to playfully throw pillows at each other. He grabbed the cushion behind his back and joined the fray.</p><p> </p><p>Soon they were all lying on the floor laughing and panting from exhaustion. Draco cast a quick tempus charm to check the time it was almost midnight, the slytherin prefects had told them that they didn’t care how late they stayed up as long as they were in the common room or their dorm rooms. However, Draco was exhausted from travelling and decided to head up to bed.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think was up with him?” Pansy asked Blaise as soon as Draco was out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” responded Blaise, looking confused.</p><p> </p><p>“It was probably nothing but he seemed a little off. Y’know, a little broody.” Pansy explained, slightly exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise just shrugged and said goodnight to Pansy before following Draco up the stairs. Pansy suddenly felt pretty tired and grabbed her cloak off the back of the sofa and started up the stairs however before she reached her room she realised they had left pillows everywhere and she was going to have to clean it all up.</p><p> </p><p>She was going to murder those two the next time she saw them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This section is now going to be things wrong with Harry Potter that I might fix or I might not.(In this book)<br/>Logistically Hogwarts is too small, it needs to contain 1000 students to accommodate for all the wizarding  children in the UK however it contains around 40 per year so 280 total. Also there isn't enough teachers, it doesn't work to only have one teacher per subject like, how?<br/>I will not be fixing this, it seems like a lot of effort but I feel like someone who is publishing their book to be bought and making millions off of should have thought about it but oh well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry barely managed to catch the letter before it fell in his pumpkin juice, he still wasn’t used to post flying in from above and he hadn’t got any letters before. It was a nice looking envelope with neat writing printed in green.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>To Harry Potter (open when alone)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not suspicious at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a short internal debate over curses, Harry tucked the letter into his back pocket, planning on opening the letter at the next opportunity, he looked at his new friend who was stuffing his face with breakfast food. They were one of the few students up already, Harry was an early riser and Ron used to waking up at ridiculous hours because of the twins shenanigans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon mate, eat something.” said Ron through mouthfuls of food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry still wasn’t used to having this much food in front of him so he grabbed a slice of toast and quickly munched it before looking up at the ceiling. It was slightly cloudy but still not too bad, it might be a nice day to sit outside and practice a few of the spells they had learnt in charms. He was brought out of his thoughts by a groan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That girl from the train is coming over.” Ron watched the girl walk up to the gryffindor table, looking like he had just eaten a lemon. He sighed in relief as she sat down a few meters away from them and pulled a book out of her bag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t sure why Ron didn’t like Hermionie, she seemed nice even if she was a bit of a know it all. However, he kept his mouth shut, he really didn’t want to mess up his first proper friendship, he was pretty sure that the snake he broke out didn’t count.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he patiently listened to Ron who was telling him about the awful potions professor they were having their first lesson with after breakfast. Apparently even Percy didn’t like him and Percy was ‘ A goody two shoes who treats every teacher like some sort of deity and can’t say a single word criticising them because that would be blasphemy’. Ron’s words not his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took the time while they were grabbing their things to look around for Draco but didn’t find him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>He probably isn’t a morning person. Besides, I’ll see him in potions, we have it with Slytherin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reassured he followed Ron out of the hall and they started to make their way around the maze-like corridors, down to the dungeons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron was right about Snape, Harry decided. How was he supposed to know anything about potions, he only found out he was a wizard a  few days ago. It wasn’t just him, the rest of the class seemed just as confused, aside from Hermionie and Draco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was already tired of people assuming he knew everything because he was ‘the boy who lived’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry turned his attention to the potion below him, it didn’t seem quite right when he compared it with the picture in the textbook but he couldn’t remember for the life of him where he went wrong. He asked Ron who just shrugged and continued grinding the nettles for the next part.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end their potion didn’t meet Snape’s standards and they lost 5 points but Harry found comfort in the fact that their potion didn’t explode, like Seamus’ and Neville’s did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat in the common room chatting with Ron about the rules of quidditch and the teams for the upcoming world cup when he reached into his pocket and felt the stiff paper of an envelope.  Harry cast a glance around the room and saw all his dorm mates were scattered on various sofas and armchairs. He quickly excused himself, saying he was going to bed early and told Ron to chat with his brothers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was in his dorm he pulled the letter out of his pocket and carefully pulled off the wax seal. Inside was a page of the same handwriting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To Harry,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I realise that you may have a few questions about me however the information I wish to tell you is easier to say than write. I realise you have no reason to trust me as you have probably been told that Slytherins are evil by your Gryffindor friends but I wish to speak, even if just once, civilly in person. I hope you do too, I will be in the old alchemy classroom at the end of the charms corridor at midnight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco Malfoy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ps. if you rat me out I will have no qualms over hexing you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled to himself, he had been wondering how to contact Draco, of course he could have just walked up to him but he was fairly sure he would have started a riot if he did that. On the train he had learnt about the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry and it seemed the school had decided that Harry and Draco represented their respected houses and therefore hated each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry knew that if he wasn’t able to feel a slight twinge of emotion every time Draco insulted him, he probably would have thought that Draco did hate him. He wasn’t sure if it was the soulmate bond or something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry pushed himself up off the plush sheets and made his way to the small fireplace that lit the room. He threw the letter into the fire and watched as the flame licked at the edges of paper before it got smaller and smaller and was nothing but a spec of ash. He hadn’t wanted to burn the letter but he didn’t want anyone to find it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry got into the bed and pulled the curtains around him and grabbed a small watch he had gotten after Dudley put a crack in the display. It worked fine and he watched as it gradually got closer and closer to midnight.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco sat propped up on his emerald green bed, watching the seconds go by on a silver watch he had been given last christmas. He was nervous. The longer he was left alone with his thoughts, the more he doubted his plan. However he didn’t have any time to spare now, the hands of the watch were starting to get dangerously close to midnight and it would probably be rude if he was late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed one of his warmer cloaks and wrapped it around himself before leaving the dorms, the common room was eerily empty. The only source of light was the flickering fire that cast wicked shadows, making the whole room look even more scary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wrapped his cloak around himself, casting away an invisible cold and opened the large doors that thankfully didn’t creak. He quietly made his way to the meeting point, weaving around the labyrinth that was Hogwarts. The classroom was empty so Draco grabbed a chair and sent a quick spell at the fireplace, the blaze warmed and lit the room. Draco waited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Malfoy.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>